Actions & Repercussions
by RedneckGeek
Summary: Three years ago Deeks sent out an Agent in Distress signal and disappeared. Now he's back in a way that will rock Kensi's world in a way she never thought possible. As the team desperately rushes to discover what happened, Kensi's past is revealed to not be as buried as she once thought. Will be a three part story. Enjoy. Rated T for Langauge and some Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Ok so much for clearing my head. With all the responses I received for Chapter 21 **_**"Twist"**_** in **_**"My Mind is a Weird Place"**_** I just couldn't get it out of my head so here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I've said before and I'll say it again, Bamie02 is something special when comes to being a sounding board and firing back ideas at me. A simple Thank You seems so insignificant, and I know you have a pretty good idea what's going to happen, but hopefully I threw in enough twists that you'll be surprised.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the bank account, therefore I don't own it**

Her breath came in gasps as she ran after G and Sam. She was always more of a sprinter than long distance, and so she was losing ground behind them. In her mind the fact that Kensi wore a tactical vest and was carrying a tricked out M4 while those two were in plainclothes wasn't an excuse, it simply was what it was. Her job now, and had been for the past two years was to provide overwatch for the two senior agents when they went in undercover. Today's meet was with a ghost. A suspected assassin and thief known only as the Wraith was in town for some intel from a Navy thinktank. The team had crossed paths with the guy three times in the past, yet didn't even know what he looked like. Once he had achieved his goals, twice they had managed to thwart him. Callen said it was even worse than dealing with Janvier the Chamleon. Somehow the suspect had gotten spooked during the meet and took off running. From their voices Kensi knew something wasn't right on Callen and Sam's end either. Her mind flashed back to the briefing earlier. Hetty and Granger had both cautioned the team to be careful as if they knew something the others didn't, but they wouldn't elaborate. But the looks Kensi specifically had received had put the team's nerves on edge. Just another day on the job. She wasn't about to let this guy go and have to deal with him a fifth time.

Kensi rounded the corner that her fellow teammates had turned just seconds before to watch the suspect take out both Sam and Callen. Whatever move he used; and Kensi thought she recognized Sayoc, Tai Chi and possibly Krav Maga; had left Sam laying on the ground whooping for breath and then the suspect pulled off a move she thought was physically impossible. With some kind of a backflip, Callen was now held in a chokehold with his own pistol being screwed into his ear canal by the suspect. The M4 snapped out, straight and steady as Kensi yelled trying to still her heavy breathing. "Federal Agents! Let him go."

Shock hammered into her system as his head came up.. It wasn't the suspect's moves or actions that surprised her; it was that she knew who he was. It had been three years and he is clean shaven and completely bald, but his eyes, those eyes that she had never ever been able to forget. The very eyes that had haunted her dreams every night for the last three years. The very eyes that she saw every morning when their daughter first woke up with a grin so much like her father's. The eyes that belonged to her partner, the father of her child, the man who was the most important man in the world to her, the man who had been missing for the last three years and she had never been able to find anything about what had happened.

The M4's front sight started to slip as she hated herself for how unsure she sounded. "Deeks…. Deeks is that really you? "

Until now the man who Kensi knew right then, right now in her soul to be Deeks had been control of his actions, but seeing her staggered him. "Kensi?... Kensi…. no…. no you can't be her. She's dead." Deeks slammed his knee into Callen's back, forcing the chokehold tighter on the senior agent's neck. "Nice trick there G." The sound of his voice chilled Kensi's marrow. "How did Hetty convince somebody to go under the knife to look like Kensi?"

"Deeks, it's me Kensi. Please drop the gun and let Callen go, please." The pleading in her voice appalled Kensi but she couldn't help it. What had happened to him, he who promised to never die on her, to never leave her? "Please don't make me shoot you."

"See darling, that's how I know you're not the Kensi I knew. She would shot me already." The familiar drawl sent shivers down Kensi's spine. "Don't worry, I am not mad at you. Them on the other hand." Deeks hammered a kick into Sam's torso as the retired Senior Chief Petty Officer tried to get back on his feet, before ramming his knee back into Callen's vertebrae.

The M4 steadied once more as Kensi saw Callen's struggles starting to lessen. Her thumb moved the selector to semi auto and she was already figuring how to take the shot. Deeks was taller than Callen and with the angle he was using to increase the pressure on the chokehold she had a decent opening at Deeks right shoulder. Still she had to try one more time. "Let me help you Deeks please. Whatever happened, we'll figure it out, we always do."

At that particular phrase Deeks eyes flashed, and she knew, she just knew he was going to make her shoot him. Even after three years gone from her sight, Kensi could still read Deeks like a book. She wasn't sure what was louder; the crack of the carbine as it fired or the thump of Deeks head hitting the pavement as he stumbled and tripped after the bullet hit. The M4 dropped to hang from its sling as she drew the Smith & Wesson she started carrying in memory of Deeks as Kensi rushed to the man who was everything she had ever wanted.

Sam staggered back to his feet as Callen sucked in painful breaths reveling in the flow of oxygen into his heaving lungs. "What the fuck is going on?" He looked down where Kensi was kneeling with Deeks head in her lap, keeping pressure on the bullet hole in his shoulder. He did notice that she kicked Callen's Sig away and had at least zip tied Deeks hands together, but otherwise she was oblivious to her fellow team members. "You ok G?" At Callen's nod, the retired Navy SEAL pulled out his phone and called the OPS center of the Office of Special Projects for NCIS.

"Ambulances are already on the way Sam." Eric didn't even bother with any other words. "Sam did we hear right? Is it Deeks?"

"Kensi thinks so." Sam grimaced as he tried to draw a deep breath. Deeks if that's who it really was had certainly packed a heck of a blow into his rib cage. "Eric does Hetty know?"

"Indeed I do Mr. Hanna. Inform us what hospital you are going to. We will meet you there." Even though he wasn't in the room with her, Sam could almost see the look of disquiet on the tiny woman's face. "Be there for Ms. Blye."

"Understood." As he hung up the phone, Sam glanced back down at Deeks, seeing once again, despite the loss of all his hair, the man who had held strong while protecting Michelle. He shook his head when he realized Kensi had tears trickling down her cheeks. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked again knowing full well he wouldn't get an answer that satisfied him.

"I don't know." The torturous wheeze that came from Callen was like nothing Sam had ever heard before, but the steely glint in those ice blue eyes of his partner he knew full well. "But we are going to find out."

*******NCIS LA*******

Callen had refused to allow Kensi to ride with Deeks alone in the ambulance. He had also insisted on handcuffing Deeks to the stretcher. Kensi had blown up at him, and it looked like she was going to strike him until Sam stepped in. So Sam had ridden with Kensi in the ambulance worrying about her. He had never seen her in this state, and he only knew one person who could get through to her in times like these, unfortunately said person was unconscious, confined to a stretcher, and being wheeled into the hospital.

True to Hetty's words; she, Granger, Nell and two additional agents who Sam recognized but for the life of him couldn't remember their names at the moment met the team at the door. Both of the additional agents were dressed and armed similarly to Kensi and along with Nell and her ubiquitous tablet peeled off to follow the biggest question mark Sam had ever come across down the hallway. A couple of nurses looked like they were going to freak but a glance at the grim and somber crew that had just arrived, especially the brunette, wisely chose not to say a word.

"Agent Callen what the hell happened out there?" Most people who dealt with Granger thought the man had zero emotions, but to those who knew him somewhat it was obvious that he was concerned, most likely how this was going to make him look.

Calln looked at Sam and nodded. His throat still hurt and his voice was still hoarse from the struggle. Hetty caught the look between her two senior agents and approved. "Mr. Hanna if you please."

With a sideways glance at Kensi, just to make sure she didn't go tearing off after Deeks, Sam took a deep breath ignoring the hitch in his ribs. "We never caught a glimpse of his face when he showed up at the meet, all three of us arriving at the same time. He was… twitchy there is no other word for it. I can't say the same for G, but there was something familiar about the way the suspect move and talked." Sam willfully chose to ignore the glare Kensi sent his way at the word suspect. "Remember we have no idea who this guy is. We've never seen him, never talked to him, so why would he trip our instincts that way? G said something about getting a box for the package and the guy took off, like he was panicked. We pursued with Kensi as back up. She had farther to go, so we caught up to him around a corner out of her sight. As I moved to tackle him, he put me down. How I am not sure." As much as it hurt his pride to admit he had gotten taken by a smaller man, Sam Hanna knew that right now was a time for laying it out on the table. "Everything after that is a little blurry, but just then Kensi arrived and…. Well you know the rest."

"Ms. Blye…. Kensi. Why don't you go get cleaned up?" Hetty laid a sympathetic hand on her female agent's arm. "It's going to be some time before we receive any news. You two gentleman can get fully checked out." At the vigorous headshakes of her three agents, Hetty's demeanor took on all the semblance of a Marine Drill Instructor. "Now if you please. Once Ms. Jones gets the data we need, we 'll finish this discussion." Sam wished he had the ability to ignore Granger like Hetty was doing right now.

As the three team members left to follow their orders, Granger's voice was overheard. "You saw the fight Henrietta and I know stranger things have happened, but that really can't be Deeks can it?" It seemed as if today was a day of astonishment, for it seemed as if Granger was unsure and possibly a little hopeful.

Just a little over an hour and a half later the group had rejoined in the waiting room outside of surgery, it was amazing how a federal agency could speed up time at the hospital. Sam had two cracked ribs, while Callen would have a lovely set of bruising around his neck and Kensi had changed clothes. The discussion of whether or not it was Deeks was starting to get heated.

Despite the rasp, the mixture of wistfulness and disgust over what had happened was evident in Callen's voice. "Are we absolutely positive he is Deeks?"

"Of course it's Deeks. You think I don't know my own partner?" Sam heaved a heavy sigh as once again he stepped between his partner and their little sister.

"Kensi it's been three years." Sam knew that when Deeks had disappeared it had nearly destroyed Kensi, it was only the circumstances of the disappearance that by the evidence available showed Deeks hadn't done it willingly that kept her fighting to find him.

"Really? Oh where have I been? Oh that's right not giving up on him!" Kensi barked right back in Sam's face.

"Enough Agent Blye!" Kensi sent a glare that had been known to terrify Marine combat veterans, but Granger glared right back.

"Callen despite his fingertips being acid burned; we were able to get enough partials for an eighty two percent match. His height is exactly the same as Deeks, his weight is within ten pounds, even his shoe size is the same. His blood type is the same as Deeks. He has matching scars for the GSW's that we know Deeks received." At Nell's words the distraught brunette visibly stiffened. "Also his teeth show the exact same amount of work as Deeks required after Siderov." If Kensi was stiff before it was almost as if she was trying to snap her own spine at the mention of the Russian arms dealer who had tortured both Sam and Deeks. "I have to conclude that he is Deeks."

"Satisfied now?" Kensi's snarl was enough to send shivers down the hardened backbone of a man like Granger, what it did to the part time field agent full time intel analyst was indescribable.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam had voiced that question out loud so many times over the last few hours, but sooner or later he knew he was going to get an answer. He just wasn't sure if he was going to like the answer.

Kensi caught the look being shared between Granger and Hetty. "You two know something. Out with it." Sam laid a hand on her shoulder before she did something she regretted. "Tell. Me. Now."

"Ms. Blye we are in the dark as much as you at the moment." Hetty's voice was pitched to be soothing.

"Why don't I believe you?" Kensi's voice was laden with sarcasm. "Not the first time you've played us for some reason."

"Agent Blye, you were the last person to see him." Granger's tone of voice hinted at something worse to come. "Unless you are holding out on us." It was obvious the dour faced Assistant Director had chosen his spot to stand carefully as all three team members rounded on him with murder in their eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Callen's painful rasp was the first to be heard.

"We all know she has been running an off the books investigation of the Detective's disappearance, Agent Callen." The gravel crushing voice never increased in volume, but the intensity could burn the team leader to ash. "Just like we all know that both you and Agent Hanna, as well as Beale and Jones have been helping her. It's not the first time mysterious circumstances have occurred when Agent Blye conducts her own investigation. So, Blye, do you have any info you feel we should know?"

"The last time I saw Deeks was two hours before he sent out the Agent in Distress call on the way to the undercover op with that damn DEA agent YOU sent him on." Sam was moving up to try calm Kensi down, but he knew that he had as much chance of doing that has he had of lifting Mt. Everest. "I respect you sir, for what you have done and for your relationship with my father, but if you ever accuse me of something like this again I. Will. Kill. You. I am not the one who withholds necessary information for personal reasons on NCIS cases." Both Hetty and Granger actually took a step back under the junior agent's glare. "You two are the ones who decided that Deeks wasn't worth the resources of an active case."

"That's quite enough Ms. Blye." Hetty obviously felt the need to step up, and while Kensi may not be as willing to listen as she used, she still followed orders. "Now I understand you are quite upset, we all are. But losing our tempers will not help us solve what has occurred over the last three years." Hetty took a deep breath but before she could continue she was interrupted.

"Martin A. Deeks?"

Kensi spun towards the voice and hurried to the doctor just entering the waiting room. "I'm his fiancé Kensi Blye."

"Ah yes, you are listed as his next of kin. Well Ms. Blye he is out of surgery and resting. We removed the bullet and there is no significant damage to the joint. Simple muscle damage. We ran a CAT scan on his brain, and there appears to be no swelling or bleeding from the head trauma. We are going to keep him under for at least another twelve hours so we can continue to monitor him. But I expect him to make a full recovery. However some of his bloodwork is very peculiar, very similar to LSD traces. Does your fiancé have a history of drug use?"

"What?! Deeks use drugs? He would never." From the sound of her voice everyone was surprised the doctor was still standing.

"Ok if you are sure."

"I am positive."Kensi growled through gritted teeth.

"Easy Kensi. The doctor is just trying to cover all bases." With G being unable to talk much, it was up to Sam to play peacemaker.

"Sorry Doctor… Herbert is it? It's been a rough day." For all her training Kensi couldn't keep her emotions under control today. "When can I see him?" Kensi was pleading, she had to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare. Though she almost wished she was having one, it meant that she would eventually wake up.

"Right now if you wish."

"Ms. Blye, I think you should go home and get some rest." Hetty interjected. "We will stay here and call you if anything changes."

"Hetty please, I have to be here when he wakes up. The last time he woke up in a hospital without me there, it took almost three months to get Deeks back. This time who knows how long it will be." Kensi Blye wasn't one to plead, but those who knew the relationship between her and Deeks couldn't help but think back to the time when Deeks was shot as bait to draw Kensi out in the open.

"I understand Ms. Blye, I really do. But Melissa needs her mother, and you need your daughter. Go pick her up and find someone to watch her for tomorrow. You heard the doctor, it will be several hours before Mr. Deeks wakes up."

At Hetty's words Kensi visibly deflated. It was true after today all she wanted was to just hold Melissa. How many times had she prayed that Deeks would return and the three of them could be the family they needed and wanted to be? "But my Mom is out of town…."

"Michelle will watch the munchkin for you." Sam didn't even bother calling his wife and asking her permission. Once Michelle knew what was going on, she wouldn't have a problem with his volunteering her to babysit.

Kensi shot Sam an appreciative look, for once seeming to be calming down. "Thanks Sam. That means more to me than you know."

Sam gently pulled the shaken brunette into a hug. "Hey, now, after what you and Deeks did for us, it's the least we can do." He could feel her shaking and slowly turned her away from the others. "We're going to figure this out Kensi. And we are going to get our Deeks back."

A quick sniffle was his reply. "Fine, I'll go get Melissa and take her to your place. But I am seeing Deeks first."

"Why don't you take Nell with you?" He glanced at Hetty. "If that's ok with you."

"I believe we can dispense with Ms. Jones for the time being."

As Kensi and Nell followed the nurse who had shown up to lead them to Deeks room the remaining federal employees drew in closer together.

"Did I hear correctly that Deeks has LSD in his system?" Callen's whisper forced everyone to strain their hearing.

"Something similar Mr. Callen."

"That would start to explain what happened out there today." Sam crossed his arms, obviously deep in thought. "Didn't the CIA use LSD in mind control experiments?" As all three nodded in agreement, Sam continued. "Has anybody seen or heard from Sabatino lately?"

"Oh come off it Agent Hanna. I know your team and he got off to the wrong foot, and you obviously don't like each other, but are you seriously implying Officer Sabatino has something to do with this?" Incredulousness was etched in Granger's face. "What's next claiming I am controlling the Detective?"

"Once again sir" Disdain and contempt was heavy in Sam's voice as he fired back at the Assistant Director. "You are misreading me. I am simply going to inquire with him about if he knew of any of the drugs developed out of those experiments. I wasn't accusing Sabatino of anything. Besides which this is starting to sound more like Trent Kort's work that Sabatino's style."

"That is enough gentlemen. Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna I want you to return to the Mission and start going over everything we know with Eric. See if you have missed anything, start with Agent Del Campo's statements. Owen you contact the CIA and see if you can find out anything about what came out of MKUltra and how it is being used today." Even her superiors jumped when Henrietta Lange spoke with such authority.

"And what are you going to do Henrietta?"

"Just what I told Ms. Blye. I am going to wait here."

*******NCIS LA*******

"Well he certainly doesn't look like Shaggy." The petite redhead was watching the brunette very, very carefully. Nell knew how volatile Kensi could be when it came to Deeks. "Kens, I know all the physical data shows that he really is Deeks, but do you truly believe it is Deeks?"

Kensi let out a soft sigh as she stood in the doorway looking at the unconscious occupant. Ever since Deeks had disappeared, and then a month later when she had found that she was pregnant with Melissa, Nell had become her closest friend. Kensi knew that Nell was trying to wrap her head around the idea that her big brother, her Shaggy to her Velma, was really the wanted individual known as the Wraith. "I do Nell. Part of me keeps wanting to wake from this nightmare. But I know it is Deeks. I really do. Right here." She placed her hand over her heart.

"Then I believe you." A sad little smile was Nell's reward. "What can I do to help?"

"Just be here for us." Kensi looked back at Nell. "Just do that magic you do so well. But can you give me a moment?"

"Yeah, I'll be right outside. Call if you need me."

It was like her feet were encased in concrete the closer Kensi got to the bedside. She couldn't help but wonder what it would do to his mindset when Deeks realized he was restrained in the bed. How she longed to run her fingers through his hair, but even that simple little consolation was denied her. Kensi Blye wasn't one to believe in the metphysical garbage that was so prominent out here on the West Coast, but right now she couldn't help but wonder was all that she and Deeks had suffered was karma for something she had done in a past life. She leaned down and brushed her lips to his forehead. "I know you didn't leave me by choice, and I am not running Deeks. I'll be back. And there is someone very special who needs to meet MY DEEKS. We'll figure it out, we always do." Steeling her nerves, Kensi left the room.

She had waited until Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, and Owen had passed out of sight before pulling a cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly scrolled though the list of contacts and pressed call. "Mr. Getz I have a pressing need for you. How soon can you be in Los Angeles?" She listened intently. "I'll see if I can speed the process on my end then. In the meantime contact Eric and have him bring you up to date on what is going on. We've found Mr. Deeks." As she hung her NCIS issued phone, she quickly pulled another phone from another pocket and quickly dialed a number from memory. After one ring it was answered, before the occupant of the other end of line could even ask, she spoke. "Mr. Angelo, it is time. I need you to find one Talia Del Campo, a DEA Agent and bring her to me."

**Thanks For Reading. Please Leave a Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the bank account, therefore I don't own it**

Sam Hanna couldn't ever remember his eyes feeling this gritty. After getting back to the Mission, G, Eric and him had spent the next six hours pouring over all the evidence and reports that NCIS had on one Martin A. Deeks' disappearance. A quick trip home to try and get some rest and the alarm clock went off way to early. After a quick kiss to Michelle and checking on Rachel, he found himself staring at the toddler's bed that his wife had set up for their unexpected houseguest after his shower. As he watched the sleeping miracle who showed the almost perfect mixture of her parents his mind kept replaying the dialogue from last night in the OPs center.

"Eric what do we know about the operation Deeks was assigned to?" Normally when Sam came storming into the OPs center this way Eric Beale was immediately looking for some place to cower. But not today, no not today, because whatever had happened to Deeks had affected them all and Eric was bound to do what he could to help fix it.

"Operation Rusty Coaster was a joint NCIS DEA LAPD operation for a short term undercover mission into the end dealers of a small group of white supremacists, who had supposed ties to the Mendoza Cartel. Three days at the most. Deeks was chosen not only because of his undercover record, but also because of his experience with NCIS, and working with the DEA, specifically Agent Talia Del Campo. It was supposed to last no longer than three days. However after sending the confirmation code that the operation was underway approximately thirty three minutes later Deeks sent out an Agent in Ditress signal."

"Ok so we know that Deeks sent out the Agent in Distress signal, and when we found his phone we also found his sidearm and his badge. We know he didn't go without a fight. His Smith & Wesson had been fired; he managed to run through one magazine. None of the blood found at the scene matched his. However there were no cameras in the immediate area and all vehicles that were captured on film nearby were checked out. So what happened?" Callen's voice was getting stronger, but there was a harshness that wasn't brought on by emotions.

"Well, despite numerous interviews, Talia insisted she and Deeks never met up for that day." Eric brought six different video files unto the big screen. "While there were numerous inconsistencies in each of the interviews, no one, not even Captain Bates of the LAPD was able to get a significant change of story." A small beep came from the computer Eric was working on. "Hold on guys, I have a video call coming in from Nate."

The roving psychologist's face appeared on the big screen, wherever he was the background only showed that of a small non-descript room. "Eric, Hetty told me… oh hi guys. So I guess it what Hetty told me is true? You found Deeks?"

"Yeah we found him all right. He kicked my ass, tried to choke Callen to death and forced Kensi to shoot him." Anger flared in Sam's voice as the memories of the fight flashed back into his mind. He nodded to Eric and the Tech popped a smaller window containing the video footage of the confrontation. Eric had also attached the audio files recorded through the agents listening devices.

"Wow. He thinks Kensi is dead?" Nate's eyebrows had lifted up into his hairline during the fight, but oddly enough it was only when Deeks and Kensi had spoken that he truly seemed surprised. "Has he said anything else?"

Callen glanced at his watch. "No, he never woke up from being knocked out. The doctor is keeping him in a medical induced coma for observation for at least the next eight hours."

"How's Kensi handling this?"

"Well she threatened to kill Granger, so about what you would expect from Kensi." Sam's laugh was humourless.

"I have to recommend that Kensi be in the room when he wakes up." Sam's snort brought a wistful smile to Nate's face. "I would say she already stated her intention to do so."

"Yeah she did, but can I ask why?"

"In a minute. Eric do you have any recordings of the initial meeting?" At Eric's nod, Nate continued. "Play it please."

Right before it went south and Deeks got spooked, Nate held up his hand. "Eric stop. Callen why did you say what you did?"

The team leader paused before speaking. "I'm not sure I follow you Nate."

"You specifically said you needed to find the box for the intel."

"I did?"

"Yes, you actually emphasized the word THE on the phrase the box."

"Play that part again Eric." Sam commanding tone cut into the conversation. "Nate's right G. You really hammer the THE in that sentence."

"I honestly don't know. There was something about him that seemed familiar and in a good way. Sam felt it too."

At Sam's nod of agreement, Nate paused getting his thoughts together. "Is it possible Deeks has been in a deep undercover OP? Something that Hetty or Granger assigned him?"

"Not that I am aware of Dr. Getz." Granger strolled into the room looking like he owned it. "I did not assign Deeks to anything other than Operation Rusty Coaster. However if Henrietta had other plans, good luck with getting that admission."

"What did you find out from the CIA?" Granger simply put the gruffness in the retired Navy SEAL's voice as simple dislike for himself.

"Nothing concrete. Yes there have been some drugs developed out the LSD experiments, but almost every stock is overseas. And is part of the enhanced interrogation techniques. Not for mind control. In fact I was laughed at when I asked that question."

"Wait a minute. I feel like I am missing part of the conversation here." Nate was obviously perplexed.

"Deeks toxicology screen showed traces of LSD or something similar. We're grasping at straws here I admit, but we're trying to figure this out." Callen looked like he wanted to start pulling his hair out.

"No that actually makes sense." Nate paused obviously thinking. "His unwavering belief that Kensi is dead, despite the fact that she was standing right front of him, the amplification of his abilities, yes that does fit the idea."

"Dr. Getz are you actually saying that Deeks might be brainwashed? I mean I knew the man was talented, but that was impressive even for a Tier One operative."

"Assistant Director, Deeks has always been underestimated by all of us. Only Hetty and Kensi came closest to understanding Deeks, and even Hetty failed to account how he would react when Kensi was in danger. Remember the case from before he vanished? The two serial rapists targeting female Navy personnel? When Callen's team lost contact with Kensi in the alley, Deeks removed both of them as a threat before Callen and Sam could even get out of the bar. Look at his file. The man was a lawyer, joined the LAPD, joined SWAT, and then became the most effective undercover detective in recent history. All we know is that he came from a broken home, and we were still learning about who Martin Deeks was when he disappeared. Brainwashing at its basic form is simply enhancing what the individual is capable of. If someone was able to make Deeks think that Kensi was really dead; who knows what he would be capable of?" It was apparent another thought occurred to Nate. "Do any of you know what happened in Afghanistan after you separated?"

Callen shook his head while Sam spoke. "No he never did tell me how he figured out the cleric was someone of importance. Someone who the Taliban would be willing to trade for." He glanced in Eric's direction who seemed to be extremely uncomfortable at the moment, but decided to let it pass.

"All right then. Here is why I think Kensi needs to be in there when Deeks wakes up. If we can convince him that Kensi is alive we start down a path that will lead us to at least some of the answers." Nate looked off screen for a moment. "It's going to be forty eight hours before I can get to LA from here, even with Hetty's help. Convince Deeks that Kensi is alive and she is the same person who he was partnered with. Hold on, does Deeks know about Melissa?"

"Unknown, but highly doubtful." Granger words were tight. Everyone knew that he had a peculiar view towards Kensi, almost as a surrogate daughter.

"Good keep it that way until I have a chance to talk face to face with Deeks. I'll be there as soon as I can." Nate gave a sad little smile and a wave before his end of the conference went dark.

"Have you had a chance to question Agent Del Campo again?" Granger was definitely making sure all his bases were covered. He wasn't going to get fooled again.

"No we haven't. The DEA is refusing to tell us where she is at the moment. Only that she is unavailable, and as soon as she becomes available they will contact us." Sam's words were short and clipped, letting his frustration show.

"I do have a facial search going on for her across the city, but so far no luck." Eric shrugged his shoulders, not bothered in the least that what he was doing was considered a breach of protocol amongst the federal agencies.

"I suggest everyone go home and get some sleep. This is too important to have sleep deprivation affecting your judgment." For once Granger noticed that neither Callen nor Hanna felt like arguing. "We'll meet up at the hospital when we know Deeks is going to be waking up."

*******NCIS LA*******

She was not sure if it was the whimpers or thrashing that started her to wake up. For what seemed to be forever Kensi struggled to figure out where she was. She knew it wasn't Melissa if she had even somehow allowed the toddler to sleep with her, the whimpers were too deep, and the thrashing was too violent. As she came closer to awareness, Kensi felt a massive twinge in her back, like she had slept in a very uncomfortable position. Her head has lying on a mattress while she was leaning forward in what felt like one those hospital chairs. With a start the brunette came to the conclusion that she was in Deeks hospital room and that her hand was entangled with his left hand, the one that was handcuffed to the railing.

"God no….. Please God no….. Not Kensi…. Please God no….. No. No. No." The sound of his voice and the look on Deeks' face wrenched at her heart. Sweat beaded across his brow, and at the moment she wanted nothing more than to brush her fingers through his hair that was no longer there.

"Deeks, shhh it's ok. I'm right here. I'm Okay." Kensi squeezed his hand trying desperately to give what reassurance she could. "It's just a nightmare, Deeks. You need to wake up Shaggy." How wrong it felt to call him that when he had no hair.

"Kensi!" His scream is full of anguish and loss, and if her heart was wrenched before, it now lays shattered. She gasps as Deeks sits straight up, not even noticing the awkwardness of his confinement or his wound. The look of utter devastation upon his face will now replace his eyes in her nightmares for a long time to come she knows.

"Deeks it's ok I am right here, it's ok." It hurts as he pulls back, as Kensi reaches out her hand to gently cup his face. Yet she takes a small amount of comfort that if anything his grip on her other hand gets stronger. She turns to snarl at Agent Horshack and Sam as they both come barreling into the room, guns drawn. "I've got this. Get the hell out." Sam takes one look at the two of them and literally yanks Horshack out of the room by the back of his tactical vest.

"Who are you really?" His labored whisper goes hand in hand with the tormented clouds in his eyes. Kensi has never seen him this lost before, not even when Deeks was in the bullpen and finally told her how she was his lifeline. "You're not really her;….. you look just like her, but you can't be her. The real Kensi died in Afghanistan." She doesn't know how she can keep her knees from collapsing and the tears from falling at the sound of his voice. "What did Hetty promise you, what did she have over you for you to be willing to go under the knife to look like Kensi?"

"Deeks I am alive." Her voice is quavering and no matter how much she wills it Kensi can't get it under control. Deeks' face is blurring from the unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't know why you think I died, but you saved me. You always save me." Even the deep breathing techniques Nate had taught her after Deeks disappearance and the news that Kensi was carrying Melissa wasn't helping still her raging thoughts. "I will do whatever I have to prove to you that I am Kensi. Your raccoon for life." Maybe falling back onto their old thing of metaphors would help bring back her Deeks.

But his reaction is anything but what she expected. "Get out." His voice is flat and emotionless, and it is all she can do to keep the sobs back as Deeks releases her hand. "Get out please."

"Ok. But I'll be back, I am not giving up on you." She makes a decision right then and there. Logically she knows it is wrong, Nate said not to do it, and it could put Melissa in serious harm's way. But she knows that it's the right one when it comes to her partner. She leans forward to whisper in his ear and he doesn't move away. "I love you. And there is someone very special who needs to meet you. Her name is Melissa Fern Deeks, our daughter. But she needs for you to be the Deeks we know and love. I love you. I am not giving up on you." Kensi can't look at his face after that. She spins on her heel to get out of the room before she breaks like she has never before.

Nell immediately grabs Kensi into a hug and leads her down the hallway to where she can compose herself. Horshack's partner starts after the two of them, but finds Sam's bulk imposing in his way. A simple crossing of those massive arms across his chest is all that is needed to get Sam's point across. Behind the agent Callen, Granger and Hetty allow smirks to crack the resolute looks on their face.

"As soon as Ms. Blye composes herself, I will go in and question Mr. Deeks." There is nothing but sympathy from the diminutive Operations Manager.

The hoarseness of his voice is less now, but it stills pains Callen to speak. "I don't think that's a good idea Hetty. You heard him. He thinks Kensi is dead and that you have cosmetically altered some stranger to look like her."

"Then what do you suggest Mr. Callen, surely not Owen? The three of you would kill the Assistant Director, and then think of all the paperwork I would have to do." Granger's teeth audibly ground together at Hetty's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Let me." Sam's voice echoed down the hallway. "Outside of Kensi, or Nell I am the one who was actually closest to him." The grimace that crossed his face was quickly suppressed at the memories of pain and shame flared in the senior agent's mind. "What we went through forms a bond that isn't easily broken."

"Very well Mr. Hanna, do your best." With Hetty's permission, Sam walked into the room, but not without a final look at Kensi.

"Hey Deeks want to tell me what's going on?" Part of Sam wanted to treat Deeks like the criminal was he suspected of being, but deep down he knew the man who had attacked them yesterday was not the same man who he thought of as the younger brother he never had. And he was determined to bring back the old Deeks.

"I have got nothing to say Sam."

"What no request for a lawyer?"

"You forget that I am a lawyer? Can't blame the hair this time dude." Sam hoped he hid the internal wince as Deeks barb struck home.

"No, I didn't forget, I just don't think you kept up on the bar association."

"Well you would be right on that one." The grin that crossed Deeks face had a feral quality to it, but lacked the humor the man was so well known for.

Sam decided it was time to change tactics. "So why do you think Kensi is dead?" Sometimes bluntness was the best tool for the job, and Sam Hanna could be as blunt as they come.

Tears formed in Deeks eyes and he turned his head away. "You know. You know she died in Afghanistan."

"Deeks, I don't know. I wouldn't be asking if I knew. Come on man. I owe you everything. You saved Michelle's life. Let me help you."

"I saved Michelle, but I couldn't save Kensi." He had to strain to hear Deeks whisper.

"How did you not save Kensi, Deeks? How do know she died?" Sam had been involved in a lot of interrogations so he could tell that Deeks was close.

"Because of that damn picture, that damn picture of Kensi in a pool of blood with her throat cut."

*******NCIS LA*******

Kensi had seen Sam enter the room and forced her emotions to a standstill. This was why she had built the walls up so long ago. How she continued to draw breath with such pain in her very core she would never know. With a quick whispered "Thank you" to Nell, the two ladies got up and walked back down the hallway where she could watch the monitors and listen in as Sam spoke with Deeks. Sometime during the night Horshack and his partner had set up both video and audio feeds from the room.

She felt his presence slide up beside her before he spoke. "How are you doing Kensi?" Concern was evident in his voice. Not just as a team leader, but as an older brother.

"I'm fine Callen."

"Now see once upon a time that man in there handcuffed to a hospital bed told me when you say that, you mean the exact opposite."

"Well then I'm just peachy then, does that work for you?"

"No…."

"Damn it Callen what do you want me to say? Yes I shot the man I love, Melissa's father, the man who I didn't even know if he was alive before I shot him for three fucking years! Not to mention he thinks I am surgically altered duplicate of Hetty's because the real Kensi Blye died in Afghanistan. There are you happy now, because I sure as hell am not." Kensi stepped back before she did something she regretted, but not before she heard Deeks words come over the monitor's speakers. "What picture?" She whispered, not noticing the look of questioning disbelief Callen shot Hetty.

"What?" Sam's voice was unsure and his entire body language showed it.

"You couldn't find her. I couldn't make the cleric talk. And then I saw the damn picture, the best thing in this world I loved, and for some reason actually loved me back." Fresh tears came to Kensi's eyes has she heard the longing in his voice. "What's the point of going on without her Sam? We couldn't even find her body to bring her back home."

As soon as the words left Deeks mouth, Sam reacted. The anger was visible, but his words were gentle and full of sympathy. "Deeks, all I can tell you is that Kensi did not die in Afghanistan. That picture was faked. She was in here beside you all last night, she was with you when you woke up, and she is out there right now wondering how to help you." Sam laid a gentle hand on Deeks shoulder. "You saved her. Hell you saved all of us. You SAVED her. Concentrate on that. I'll be right back." Sam stood up and stormed out of the room. "How in the hell does Deeks know about the picture?"

"What picture? Kensi voice was tremulous, and it was killing Sam to hear it. Nell and Callen both wore crestfallen looks of shame upon their faces.

"There was security breach at the boathouse about two weeks before Mr. Deeks disappeared. Hetty offered as an answer.

"That doesn't explain how he saw it in Afghanistan." Usually Sam would back down and trust Hetty's vague reference as an explanation, but the glower he fixed his boss with showed that this wasn't going to be one of those times.

"What Goddamned picture?" Kensi screamed her frustration out.

"While the team was searching for you after you were captured, Mr. Callen recovered a laptop with photos on it. The most recent of which was of you, Ms. Blye on the floor of the cave. It appeared as Mr. Deeks stated that you were dead." Hetty paused in thought. "To answer your question Mr. Hanna, I had Eric send Mr. Deeks the picture."

Sam Hanna realized there were always going to be times that he questioned his superiors' motives. It was a fact of life in the SEALs and now as a federal agent for NCIS. He didn't need to know the big picture to get the job done; sometimes not knowing made the job easier. But now, now he was seriously questioning Hetty's mental capability. "Were you insane? A brief onset of Alzheimer's perhaps? You told me to watch Deeks mental stability. YOU said he was too emotionally involved. I chose to separate him from us, because of your concern. And then you send him that picture?"

Before Hetty could open her mouth to reply, Kensi spoke up. "I want to see it."

"Ms. Blye, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Bullshit Hetty! I know there was another reason I was sent over to there than what you and Granger told me. Show me."

"Very well, Ms. Blye. Ms. Jones if you please."

"No I don't think so Hetty. You need to do it." There was a very uncharacteristic quaver in the analyst's voice.

With a heavy sigh knowing she was defeated, Hetty leaned over the keyboard and typed a few passwords. "Oh. My. God." The brunette brought her right hand up to where she carried her engagement ring ever since Deeks had vanished. "He saw that when was he alone?"

"What happened after Deeks received the picture?" Sam growled, the amount of times the man had truly been this angry was something very few people had ever seen.

"That's classified, Mr. Hanna. Need to know."

"He lost it." Every head in the room snapped around to stare at the pixie like analyst. "He lost it Sam. I am not sure what happened as Hetty had Eric disconnect the call, but I know he lost it. I heard him punch someone and he started screaming that's all I know I swear." For her credit Nell didn't shirk under the burning gaze of Hetty Lange.

Callen's harsh rasp cut through the tension. "But it was over a year after we had returned that Deeks disappeared. How is it possible that he believes that Kensi died there?"

"I don't know G. All I do know is that Deeks is screwed up and that damn thing is partly to blame." He pointed at the picture that Kensi was still staring at.

Hetty's phone gave off her selected ringtone for text messages. Not physically showing the thanks she felt at the sudden change in subject, she quickly opened the messages. "It appears that the DEA is done stonewalling us on Agent Del Campo's location. Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna if you would please head to the boathouse. Agent Del Campo's supervisor will be joining you there. Owen I will need you to accompany me, please. We have to meet with some people from another ongoing operation. Ms. Blye…."

"I am staying here."

"Of course you are my dear. Kensi I am sorry this…"

"Don't. This conversation isn't over." Both Sam and Callen looked at their teammate with concern, when her voice was that flat and emotionless she was truly pissed. That last time Kensi had been this way, both had feared she would waterboard Nell for the truth. Callen and Sam simply laid their hands on Kensi's shoulders and gave gentle squeezes on assurance before leaving. She studiously ignored both the looks that Hetty and Granger gave her before they left as well. Her focus kept flickering back and forth between the live feed from Deeks room and a faked picture that was over four years old. "Nell, do you know the real reason why I was sent over to Afghanistan?" For a second the redhead wasn't sure her friend had even spoke.

"I do." The words were short, yet laced with guilt and shame.

"Was it…. Was it because Deeks and I became something more than partners?"

"No, at least I don't think so." Kensi's hands slowly reached up and undid the necklace from around her neck. She removed the engagement ring Deeks had given her, after an extremely difficult case for both of them, from the chain and slipped it back onto her finger. Kensi hadn't worn it there, for how long she couldn't remember. "Kensi, Kens I am sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"It's ok Nell. I understand I don't know what I would have done in your place." Kensi sent her friend a listless smile. "I am going back in there and fix this."

"Ok do you want or need anything?"

"Maybe some coffee? Make sure the one for Deeks has soymilk in it." Without another word Kensi turned and entered the room. Neither the agents on guard said a word and actually stepped back a little as the brunette field agent walked past them. Nell watched her friend leave and then with tears in her eyes left to go get the coffee.

Kensi stood in the little alcove, not quite in the hallway, not quite in Deeks' room. What was she going to say, How was she going to say it? She was never good with words and feelings; that was Deeks area. When they had first been partnered together, he said she was the most uptight person he had ever met. Those walls that she had built up to keep from being hurt again crumbled against his slow onslaught, and Kensi had to admit that she had changed for the better because of Deeks. He had shown her what it was to be hurt and then refuse to let the hand life had dealt him keep him down. He had always been there for her. And now it was her time to be there for him, much sooner than the last time he needed her there.

Kensi stuck her hand in the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out the key she always carried there. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly moved to the bedside. Without breaking contact, at the click of the key Deeks jumped, before realizing she had just released him from the handcuffs. Slipping the key back into her pocket, Kensi was pleased to note Deeks didn't pull back as she gently starting massage his left wrist. It was a calculated risk, and she was sure that Hetty or Callen or even both would rip her a new one, but Kensi was positive that Deeks would underestimate her in the mental state he was in, and she had always kicked his ass on the sparring mat before. She had only gotten more dangerous since Melissa's birth, and was willing to take the chance.

"What do you want?" His voice was soft, and hesitant.

"I want to help you. I'm your partner. That's what we do."

"Kensi was more than just my partner." The anguish in those words struck both like an iron fist.

"No, Deeks, we are partners in the truest sense of the word. Both on the job, and at home. You, me, Monty, America's Next Top Model." The guarded look of cautious hope warred with forsaken desolation in Deeks' eyes as he scrutinized her entering the room. Kensi didn't think she had the strength left to deal with this anymore. But she also knew that if the situations were reversed he would somehow find the strength to carry on for both of them. "What do I have to do to prove that I didn't die in Afghanistan? That these last four years for you have been a lie. Please tell me."

"Tell me something only she and I would know."

She stepped closer and she saw that he was trying to retreat anymore. "That the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz with machine guns told me it's a love story." She couldn't help but smile at the look of peace on his face when he had uttered those words. Reaching behind her back just below where her Sig rode, she unhooked the sheath from her belt. Another calculated risk, but she knew Deeks would recognize the significance of this move. "I gave this to you the day after we first admitted how we felt. You never had the chance to return until you saved me. It almost killed me when you did return it, but I realized you felt that you weren't worthy of it. But you are, you are the only one I trust Deeks.

"Kens, Kensilina, Fern is it really you?" Tears were falling down his cheeks, as she gently cupped his face in her hands. Her thumbs wiped away the tears.

"The first night we were together, we made love. What you did to me was something I had never ever experienced. And I said I love you first."

His eyes lit up at the memory. "Go on."

It sounded like someone coughed out in the hallway. But this was a hospital so Kensi pushed it out of her mind. If it was one of the agents stationed at the door, well what she and Deeks were saying was none of their damn business. "Ok, when you finally opened the third box in it was a photo from the backstopping when you and I were undercover as Justin and Melissa. It was part of the props, a picture of Melissa and Justin's wedding day. You were in a tux, I was in a wedding dress. And I had struck a post it note on it that said this is what I want."

Deeks shook his head sadly. "I don't remember that."

"It was after we returned from Afghanistan. When you and I finally got the chance to talk about our thing, whatever had happened when we were separated scared you and you pulled back. But then we almost lost Sam and Callen, and we both realized what we meant to each other." Somehow both of them were leaning closer and closer together. Just as she was going to kiss him she saw his eyes widen in surprise.

Agony exploded across her lower back as something slammed into her kidneys. Unable to stay on her feet, Kensi fell like a boneless mass to the floor. Groaning with gritted teeth, she forced herself to rollover, only to find herself staring the suppressed end of a Glock pistol. Blinking away the tears of pain, she looked into the face of the wielder. "Del Campo?" she croaked out.

"Hiya partner." The DEA agent sent a lazy sultry grin at Deeks who was dumbfounded. Talia turned her attention back towards Kensi. "Hi there. Boy this is going to be sweeter than I thought."

"What's… what's going on?" The pain shooting across her back made it hard to focus.

"You think you know me, don't you? My name isn't Del Campo, it's Clairmont." Rage replaced the hurt briefly as that name registered in Kensi's mind. "That's right bitch, you haunted my father to the grave, and everything that has happened to you and Deeks isn't even enough to begin to pay the price of what you owe me. Since I don't need him anymore, I think I'll take him away from you right now." She raised the pistol and pointed it at Deeks head.

**Thanks For Reading. Please Leave a Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N My original intent was to post this final chapter the following night after I posted Chapter 2, however I ended up writing two different endings for this story and I had a really hard time deciding which way I wanted to go. I hope you enjoy this.**

**There are no words to thank Bamie02, especially after all the teasers I have dropped on her. Her encouragement and advice help make this story what is, despite the fact I am sure I drove her crazy with anticipation. I can only hope that when someday somebody asks me for help, I can emulate her patience. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the bank account, therefore I don't own it**

Sam's fingers tap the steering wheel with growing frustration as traffic slows to a complete and utter standstill. Callen offered up another smirk while throwing yet another wrapper from his sucker up on the dash. It was driving Sam nuts to just be sitting here, and he couldn't even do origami with the wrappers. Part of the reason Callen was going through Tootsie Pops like Kensi went through Twinkies, he was sure. Just as he was about to honk the horn out sheer annoyance, Callen's phone went off with the ringtone he had assigned to the OPs center. Callen put the call on speaker, and let's Sam answer it. "Whatcha got Eric?"

"Sam? hmm, I thought I called Callen." At times it is almost cute how easy it is to get Eric flustered, but right now Sam doesn't have the patience for cute

"Eric!" Sam snapped out harsher than he intended. . Anger and resentment of what had occurred in Afghanistan is still fresh in his mind, and also guilt. It was his job not only as the Senior Agent, but as a friend and an older brother to watch over Deeks and he failed. Oh, he would still have made the same decision based on what he knew at the time, but the betrayal he felt at Hetty's callousness towards the incident doesn't help his mindset.

"Oh right." From the sound of it, Eric takes a deep breath and Sam has to stop himself from yelling at the Tech Analyst again. "I was digging a little deeper into Agent Del Campo's background when I came across some new info. Del Campo is her married name. Her maiden name is Clairmont. Now why does that name sound so familiar?"

Both Sam and Callen look at each other in disbelief at Eric's words. As a federal investigator Callen is the product of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who taught him there was no such thing as coincidences. It's still painful to speak, but he forces the words out that even if they are hoarse, they are clearly understandable. "Eric check and see if Peter Clairmont had any children, specifically a daughter."

"On it." The clicking of a keyboard in the background is the only sound for a moment. "Got it. Peter Clairmont had one daughter, oh crap. Guys Talia is Peter Clairmont's daughter."

At those words Sam has to wonder just what the hell is going on. He knows the wheels are turning in his partner's head, and both can't help but wonder if this new information is already known by Granger. "Eric why wasn't this discovered back when Clairmont was hunting Kensi?" He doesn't want to, yet the Senior Agent is trying to give Granger the benefit of doubt, as he isn't sure the two of them ever met.

A beeping tone comes over the speaker. "Hold on a minute guys, all my feeds from Deeks room just went dark. Oh shit, shit shit. We have reports of active shooters at the hospital." The panic in Eric's voice is evident as it is the first time either agent can remember Eric swearing while the team leader's face goes cold.

"Eric try and get a hold of somebody there. Let them know we are our way." Callen ends the call on his phone and immediately starts scrolling through his contacts. He finds the number he is looking for and presses send with a fury he seldom possesses.

The howl of distressed rubber frantically trying to grab pavement battled with the roar of the eight cylinders of a HEMI V8 engine as Sam stomped on the gas pedal and yanked the steering wheel to left. The Dodge Challenger responded like a dream, as the massive black beast spun into oncoming traffic, and headed back towards the hospital. Ignoring the honks and screams of protest, Sam Hanna puts all his knowledge and skill into getting back to the hospital, praying for time and knowing he wasn't going to get it.

"I ain't got time for your bullshit Agent Callen, what do you want?" Captain Roger Bates voice is harried and angry. "I've got a lot on my plate, in case you haven't heard we've got active shooters at California Medical Center."

"We know. We believe it is tied to a case we have going on…." It is all Callen can get out before Bates groans.

"Now is not the time for jurisdiction pissing matches, Callen."

"We found Deeks." At Bates' sharp intake of breath, Callen pushes on. "It is possible that Agent Blye who is currently at the hospital with Deeks is the target. Be advised that at least one of the shooters could be claiming to be a federal agent."

"You found Deeks? What the hell is going on Callen?" Callen can feel the anger and frustration in the other man's voice, it is exactly the same that has been coursing through his body since he was able to start breathing again yesterday.

"I'll bring you up to speed as soon as I can. Deeks is alive, he's recovering from injuries, and we're trying to piece together what's happened over the last three years." He is amazed how well his voice is holding out.

"What kind of injuries? If that ninja let him get tortured again, I am going…." Bates let his voice trail off before he said something stupid.

"A gunshot wound to the shoulder and head trauma."

"Kensi saw him first didn't she?" Bates' dry chuckle was contagious, and Callen couldn't help the snort that came out of his mouth. "I told the kid that was one woman never to piss off."

"It wasn't her choice. Listen Bates any more information on our end, I'll make sure you get as soon as possible. See you soon." No sooner had Callen ended that call, Eric was calling him back. "What have you got Eric?'

"Callen about the same time you guys were leaving security cameras caught Talia Del Campo and seven heavily armed men entering through the loading docks. Facial rec has most these guys being members of MS-13, however one of them is Paul Angelo."

"What?!" Sam's head snapped around at his partner's outburst, before getting back to the task at hand. Callen wonders briefly how much more his nerves can take before they are completely shot. "Are you sure? Never mind, stupid question. Have you been able to contact Kensi, Nell, Horshack or what's his name?" Shame briefly flares in Callen's mind for not being able to remember Horshack's partner's name.

"No response from anyone's cell phone. I think the suspects have a cell jammer with them. Nell's got her earbud in, and is moving back up to Deeks' room." It didn't surprise the Special Agent in Charge that Nell Jones was taking the bull by the horns. She had proved herself more than capable in the field over the past few years. "I have contacted Hetty and Granger. They are returning to Ops ASAP."

"Understood." Callen paused for a second, and then determined to try and placate the worry evident in the Tech Specialist's voice. "She'll be fine, Eric."

"I don't think that word means what you want it to mean, Callen. Just hurry up and get there" Eric disconnected the call from his end, and Callen turned to his partner to fill him in the latest bits on intel. As he spoke, he saw the lights start turning green in front of them, and Sam coaxed just a little more speed out of his baby.

*******NCIS LA*******

She had no idea why she took the stairs back up to the eighth floor. Whether it was her training that said something was wrong or whether she simply wanted some time to collect her own thoughts, Nell didn't feel like taking the elevator. It wasn't until she was half way up the North stairwell that she was pretty sure the coffee would be cold by the time she arrived. Honestly if things were going the way she hoped deep down inside; or even if they took a turn for the worst, and for all of her knowledge, skills and simple down right smarts, she couldn't imagine the situation worse than it was right now; coffee was going to be the last thing on anyone's mind.

Nell heaved a little sigh; she couldn't help but feel that she betrayed the two of them. Hetty's decision to send Kensi to Afghanistan was still being felt today. Maybe had Nell spoke up sooner, by some small measure she could have prevented the pain Kensi and Deeks were in today. To this day she has no idea if Kensi knew what Deeks did while over there. Now a fresh flash of guilt came billowing forth as she remembers the lie she had told Sam, Kensi and Callen earlier. Nell had read the classified report written by Sergeant Makar, much like her insistence of leaving the photo on the big screen in Ops, Hetty had forced Nell to read it. Even in the antiseptic writing of official reports, tears were brought to her eyes as it described Deeks actions. That he stopped before he got any answers, and had actually apologized, says that he was still the man who took her under his wing when he was partnered with her.

Unlike most of the others in Hetty's personal circle Nell had figured out that Deeks and Kensi were a lot closer than they let anyone, even themselves know. And the truth be told she had rooted for them almost from the beginning. It gave her hope for her own future, if she could ever figure out her own feelings between the Tech Specialist who was her partner when not in the field and the Special in Charge of the Team. Inwardly she cursed at herself. This wasn't the time for wallowing in her own screwed up personal life, her best friend and her older brother needed her. She had been there for Deeks when Kensi was reassigned and she was there for Kensi when Deeks vanished, or as it was looking more and more likely had been kidnapped.

She was almost to the fifth floor when she heard it, at first she thought it had to be a trick of the mind, but when the rush of panicked people come flying down from above her, she knew it was real. She dropped the coffee and retreated to the corner. Her size has always been a factor, and in some eyes a detriment when it came to field work. Now it worked to her advantage, she is able to tuck herself into the corner and is not propelled back down the stairs like a twig in front of a hurricane. As soon as the last person is past, she is drawing her service weapon, and can't help but feel déjà vu as the first time she ever drew it in the field was because of Kensi and Deeks.

She mumbles a curse that just a few years ago she wouldn't have dreamed about letting it escape her lips, when she realizes she has no service for her phone. Immediately she is talking stock of her assets, one Glock 26, four extra magazines, a can of pepper spray, and a knife. A knife that served her well one time in the interrogation room at the boatshed, she has an impression it's about to do so again. She also has some zip ties on her as well; her stature makes concealing items difficult so she doesn't carry handcuffs. Though she finds it hard to remember when the last time she saw any NCIS agent carrying handcuffs. She finds her earbud and slips it in; releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she hears Eric voice over the coms.

"Eric I am ok."

"Nell Thank God. What's going on? We've lost all communications with Deeks room and I can't get a hold of anybody." There was a hint of panic in his voice, much like the time she was stuck in OPs while he tried to hack a satellite communication tower while under heavy fire. "I can't get through to anybody's phones."

"I'm not sure. I heard gunshots, and then was almost caught in a stampede of panicked civilians. I am on the landing between the fourth and fifth floors of the North Stairwell. Can't you hack the security system?" She tries hard to not let the exasperation Nell is feeling into her voice. "Form the look of my phone, I would guess that someone has brought a cell jammer.

"Not for floors seven and eight, they're closed systems. Nell, you need to know this. Agent Del Campo is really Peter Clairmont's daughter. And we have footage of her, Paul Angelo, and six members MS-13 entering the hospital heavily armed." He pauses, she can already picture the look of uncertainty on his face. "Callen and Sam are on their way, Hetty and Granger are almost here, and LAPD is starting to arrive on scene. But we need eyes on those floors. Do you have your IronClad on you?"

"Of course I do." Nell is thankful it was in the pocket with her earbud and phone. She fails to mention that her tablet is sitting beside the monitors in the hallway outside of Deeks' room.

"There is a security office on the seventh floor, just to the left of the stairwell. If you can get into the systems with your IronClad I should be able to get eyes on at the very least." She can hear how much he hates asking her to do this, Nell isn't all that fond of the idea herself, but it needs to be done and she is the only who can do it. "I am rerouting traffic lights to get Callen and Sam there as quick as possible. They should be there in another five minutes." She knew Eric was praying that she would at least wait until Callen and Sam were there to back her up. "Nell, we're not sure, but we think there might be more than just eight bad guys."

"We can't wait." The words are short and to the point. The situation being what it was, they needed all the intel they could get and they needed it now. She didn't have the military background that Sam had, she wasn't born into the world of covert operations and spy craft like Callen and she sure didn't have the training and experience that Kensi and Deeks, when he was on the side of the good guys, had. What Nell Jones did have was determination and the knowledge that those four trusted her when she was in the field.

She moves slowly and methodically, all the while clamping down on the need of the ADD screaming for her to move faster. She can't let the others down. While she doesn't know for sure, her skills in analysis are telling Nell that whatever is happening had something to do with Deeks, she just wasn't sure how or why. This means that Kensi will be right in the middle of it, and as much as she loves being a godmother to Melissa that is one area Nell is not quite ready to tackle. She reaches the landing for the seventh floor, and gathers her thoughts.

Just as she begins to reach for the door it begins to open, and a heavily tattooed face appears. Before Nell can even think, the man has a face full of pepper spray and she takes a page from the book of Kensi Marie Blye. Her right foot snaps up and connects to his groin with a force that rattles her teeth. Even as the suspect's hands were reaching for his eyes, all the breath leaves his body in an explosive huff, and Nell's pistol-whips him across the face. His tearing eyes cross and then roll backwards into his head. She kicks the guy in the head for good measure, and steps back the Glock held steady in case some else was right behind him. There is no one behind him, and Nell can't help but question whether they are extremely lucky for the stupidity of the perpetrators or if it's some kind of a trap. However she is now faced with a dilemma, there is no way she will be able to move the lump of unconscious mass, and he is keeping the door open.

She quickly zip ties his hands and feet, and discovers a Glock 19 pistol and a sawed off shotgun on him. She quickly throws the weapons farther down the stairwell, but not before taking the additional magazines for her pistol. They will be awkward to use in her pistol, but when she first went into the field Deeks had made her shoot her weapon with the longer magazines in it so she knew how it felt.

"Ms. Jones. Update please." There is pain in the realization that since Nell had stood up to Hetty, she had yet to call her Nell or my dear.

"Can't now. Little busy, please call back later." Nell stills a giggle at the thought of how much that sounded like something Deeks would say right now.

"Ms. Jones." The admonishment is well deserved. "Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are on site, and coordinating with LAPD. Any more info you can give us?"

"One suspect down, at the North Stairwell door to the seventh floor. That's all I know right now." She slips out the door and into the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief as she all she sees is some terrified nurses by the station. She points to her NCIS ID she wore clipped to her belt, and one nurse points to the security office. There are two bodies on the floor of the hallway in pools of blood, and she has to still the rolling in her stomach. She glances back towards the nurses and the same one holds up two fingers, Nell nods her head in thanks.

"Nell, Sam and I are moving up the North Stairwell. Be advised SWAT is clearing floor by floor starting on the first." Callen's voice rumbles in her ear.

"Understood. Am in the hallway almost to the security office." She knows that she should announce who she was, but time is of the essence, and she opens the door.

*******NCIS LA*******

"I really need to send your boss a thank you card." The pistol never wavered from being pointed at Deeks' head, but Talia hadn't pulled the trigger yet, though as she talked her other hand pulled out a Taser. "I had just about given up all hope of ever finding you, when Hetty, the Hetty Lange, hooked me up with Deeks over there. When he talked about you I knew there was no way I could be that lucky. And then I met you." Kensi was actually glad to hear Talia's voice for once, the longer Peter Clairmont's daughter talked the longer Kensi had to fight the nausea and pain from the blow to her kidneys, and to come up some sort of plan. Deeks was seemingly paralyzed at the moment. "I couldn't believe it. It was so damn hard not to pull my gun and shoot you right there. But then I saw just how madly in love with each other you were. It took a lot of planning, but with some sleep deprivation, some hypnosis, a little LSD, and the picture of you looking dead, I was finally able to take away the thing you love most in the world. Just like you did to me."

Kensi's mind was turning as she desperately thought of a way to take Talia out. She couldn't pull her Sig as she was laying on it. And she knew that whatever move she made Talia would most likely shoot Deeks first. Luckily Talia kept spouting off; it was something she definitely got from her father. The man hadn't shut up as she kicked his ass. "It's a shame really, we could have been so much better together, but once I have you, I don't need him anymore." Kensi's body tensed as she prepared to do something, anything to throw off Talia's aim. "Yeah, I really have to thank Hetty. I'm not sure I could have done it, without her making Deeks believe your super-secret assignment was all his fault. Then letting me in the boatshed where I could get the Wi-Fi password, it made getting my hands on what I needed so much easier."

"Talia get a move on." Kensi couldn't place the voice off the top of our head, but it sounded familiar. "LAPD is on the scene, and it won't be long before the Feds, especially NCIS takes over." Shock flooded her system as she saw the speaker's face. Paul Angelo. An undercover NCIS operative who had burned himself, and royally screwed with Deeks' head. Had he helped Talia do what she did with Deeks?

"Almost there Angelo. Don't worry when I am done with Deeks and her, then we'll get out of here." Angelo stepped back out of the room. Rage flared bright, white and hot as Talia words finally set Kensi off. She slammed both of her boots into the DEA agent's shins and brought her down. She heard the muffled shot of the Glock followed by the sound of the bullet impacting into the wall and thanked God for small miracles. Deeks grunted and the bed began to thrash as the Taser that was intended for Kensi went into his thigh. She focused on the pistol, knowing the Taser was a one and done weapon. Both of her hands locked on the opposing wrist and Kensi brought her elbow to hammer into Talia's ribcage. She couldn't block Talia's other hand from smashing the now empty Taser into the side of her head. She gritted her teeth, and brought a knee up into Talia's gut. Her opponents grip lessened and Kensi managed to slap the Glock underneath the bed out of reach for both of them. Wanting nothing more than to strangle the life out of the woman whose father had destroyed her teenage years, Kensi bore down at Talia's throat.

She couldn't quite make it and the next few minutes were a blur of grappling, scratching, and trying to gain any advantage possible. Talia disengaged and rolled away. The two of them stood up as if they were synchronized in harmony. Kensi let a feral grin slip over her face. This was much better. Now she could use her skills at kicking this upstart wanna be daddy's girl with issues ass. She moved forward and then it was punches and kicks, attempted holds, all hampered by the closeness of the room. Again they pulled apart.

Talia sucked air through clenched teeth, Kensi had nailed her good, but a smirk crossed her face as she heard automatic weapons fire in the hallway. As long as her willing dupes kept whoever it was busy until she was able to kill the brunette NCIS agent, she would be able to play her federal agent card. Even if it meant shooting her compatriots in the back, nothing else mattered as long as Kensi Blye was dead. The smirk blossomed into a full smile as she noticed Deeks was still twitching from being tased. "I have to admit that Deeks, while he fought long and hard, over a year actually, he is damn good in bed. Having him between my legs every night was just an added bonus to the perks of knowing you were suffering." The fire in Kensi's eyes flickered and Talia knew she had hit a nerve. "I also gave him something you were never able to, a child." Kensi tried to keep the sigh of relief from escaping her lips, the way Talia had spoken, showed she didn't about Melissa. That meant if the worst should come to pass, Melissa wouldn't be Talia's next target. "Yes I gave him a son, Blye. Something you'll never be able to do." Talia was taking a risk, but she knew that if she didn't knock Kensi back some her plans were going to run out of time.

Kensi moved forward, hands out ready to rend and tear, but slipped and Talia sprang on her. Before she knew it, Kensi was bent over backwards into Deeks' bed, with Talia's hands around her throat. She couldn't get the leverage she needed and her strength was fading fast. Black spots danced in front of her eyes, when she heard a shriek. Grateful lungs sucked in oxygen, as Talia danced backwards her hands on her face with blood leaking through the fingers. ""Got your back partner." The voice was hoarse with pain and she had never wanted to kiss Deeks as badly as she did right now. She gave him a quick grin as he slid the now bloodied knife into her hand.

Kensi moved forward with a purpose, holding the knife against her forearm. Talia stepped back letting her hands drop into a defensive stance as blood continue to spill from the slash across her face. She opened her mouth to yell, but Kensi hurled the knife with practiced ease, and took some grim satisfaction as she saw the knife that was so important to her sink to the hilt. Talia staggered backwards a look of utter disbelief etched upon her marred features. "I'm sorry Daddy." The whispered words were full of pain and guilt. In that moment Kensi felt a brief flash of sympathy for the defeated. She knew what it was to driven by something, though Kensi swore to herself that what she desired was justice not vengeance. But Kensi stilled those thoughts from reaching her face as Talia slowly slid down the wall, and then watched impassively as her eyes closed.

She turns back towards the bed to check on Deeks, and saw him watching her. She was struck by the concern in his eyes. Blood was seeping from beneath the bandage, and his leg still had the barbs from the taser in it, yet he was worried about her. "If you tore those stitches, I am going to punch you in the bullet hole."

"Really Fern? First you shoot me, then you are going to punch me where you shot me? I know I've been gone for a while, but geez, that's a little excessive even for you, don't you think?" The twinkle in his eyes was something she had missed so damn much she wanted to weep at the sight of it.

She clamped down hard on the thought of throwing herself into his arms. There was still an occasional gunshot, and there were two NCIS agents in the hallway that might still be alive. "I'll be right back." Kensi drew the Sig from the small of her back and then gaped at Deeks as he stood unsteadily beside the bed. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my partner's back. Where you go, I go remember, that's how we roll." He sank to his knees with a mixture of intense concentration and utter exhaustion engraved upon those features she knew so well, but looked so odd with barely a day's worth of stubble upon them. "Where in the hell did her gun go?"

"Oh no you don't. Get your ass back in the bed right now. All I am going to do is check on Horshack and his partner, get them back into this room, and then we waiting right here until G and Sam, or SWAT or the damn Marines show up. Now get back into that bed." Only this man could be this infuriating.

"Princess we both know that's not going to happen. So for once in your life quit arguing with me and tell me where that damn gun went." His stubbornness when it came to protecting Kensi was only matched by her stubbornness when it came to protecting Deeks.

"Get back into that bed."

"Not unless you join me, and while it's something I have been dreaming about for a damn long time, I don't think I quite have the energy for that right now." He waggled his eyebrows at her, because he sure couldn't wink at her.

"Deeks…"

"Kensi"

"Fine, but this isn't over with." While she stood there arguing and bantering with the man, who knows what could be happening. "I slapped it under the bed."

"Got it." Deeks grunted as he stretched his left hand under the bed. Groaning he placed the pistol on top of the bed and pushed himself up, and then utterly failed to stand up. "A little help please?"

"Nope. You stay right there where you can't cause any more trouble." Kensi willfully ignored the glare Deeks sent at her back as she crept up to the door to the hallway. One look was all she needed to know that both NCIS agents needed no help. Both had taken bullets to the head. She slipped around the corner, looking for their M4s when a sound from across the hall made her freeze in self-loathing. She had gotten careless.

"Turn around slowly." Kensi did as commanded, keeping her pistol pointed at the floor. "I really am sorry. I do like you kids. But blame it on Hetty." As Angelo raised the pistol aiming for the spot between her eyes, Kensi knew she would never be able to get her own shot off in time. Images flashed through her mind. Deeks and Melissa at the kitchen table doing homework, Deeks waiting at the end of an aisle made up of their friends dressed in a suit. All those things she wanted, and now would never have. From her right the sound of a hiccupping cough came, followed quickly by another. Paul Angelo staring in disbelief at the blossoms of blood that appeared his chest.

"Now YOU"VE seen my third heart asshole. Stay away from my raccoon." That familiar drawl brought a smile to Kensi's face. But then as Angelo as tried to bring his own pistol back up to shoot Deeks who still had Talia's pistol extended out in his left hand, her pistol fired twice and Paul Angelo was no more.

Deeks let his arm fall as he leaned back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. Kensi raced to catch him and slow his descent. "I've got you Deeks." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Kensi!" Sam's bellow echoed down the suddenly quiet hallway.

"We're good!" Kensi shouted back as she watched her teammates move methodically through the hallway with occasional shouts of clear. Both G and Sam were wearing tactical vest and held M4s while Nell was blood splattered and her eyes had the thousand yard stare in them.

Sam shook his massive head as he took in the chaos around him, noticing the pistol in Deeks left hand, the destruction of his room and the dead burned exNCIS operative across the hallway. "What is with you getting shot Deeks?"

"I don't know Sam, just wish it would stop." Kensi nodded her head euphorically at Deeks words. She wished it would stop as well. "Hey Fern, I think I am going to pass out now. Just remember I like to let my Jell-O breathe." His eyes rolled back into his head and his body slumped into Kensi's.

*******NCIS LA*******

**One Year Later**

She can't help but smile as Deeks chases a giggling Melissa right at the waterline up and down the beach. So much has changed over the last year. As Hetty had once told her there would come a time where she would want to hang up her gun, she found it to be true. While she still worked at NCIS her job focus had changed from the honeytrap sniper role she played on Callen's team. She still went into the field, and she still had Deeks as a partner. He had signed his paperwork, once he had been cleared after his ordeal, but his detective skills were put to use with her forensic knowledge, and he still remained the liaison with the LAPD. The job still was still dangerous, just last week while at a crime scene both she and Deeks had been forced to fire their weapons, but they no longer went on undercover operations or on raids. They owed it to their children.

Other changes had occurred in the fallout of Talia Clairmont Del Campo's attempt at revenge. Nell never left the mission again for the field. What had occurred when she entered the security room had scarred her for life, and neither G nor Sam were willing to discuss what they had seen when they found Nell sitting at the computer terminal in the Seventh floor security office. The true reason behind Kensi's reassignment to Afghanistan, and what Deeks had done over there came to light. With her agents believing that Hetty had deliberately manipulated them for personal reasons and losing a lot of the trust they once had for, Hetty had no choice but to offer her resignation to Granger, and Granger himself was censured for their ties to Paul Angelo. G and Sam were still partners and were just now getting used to their new team members.

"Momma." A persistent tug at her wrap brought her attention to the sandy haired just less than two year old playing in the sand beside her.

Kensi smiled down at her son. While Justin was never carried beneath her heart like his older sister and where his younger sibling now lay growing, the boy filled her heart just as much as the other two. When she had asked Deeks if Talia was telling the truth in those final moments of the fight, a stricken look crossed his face. Deeks did not know if such a child truly existed or was just another trick played by Talia. Luckily two of the MS-13 members had survived, and when faced with the concept of not talking and then dealing with Sam, Kensi and surprisingly Nell followed by a one way trip to Gitmo, they chose to talk. The evidence led them to Justin. It was obvious the boy was Deeks' son and there was no question what would be done with the boy. In a last act of redemption Hetty and Eric had managed to change the records so that his name was Justin Samuel Deeks and it showed that Kensi was listed as his birth mother. At least something good would come out of the rage and hate that had consumed so many lives.

"That's really awesome baby." She dropped a gentle kiss to the top of his head as she admired his attempt to build a sand castle.

A shadow covered the tow of them and Justin looked up and grinned at his father. "Dada" He grinned happily pointing down at the piles of sand.

"Whoa amazing work there JD."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Don't call him that. Daddy is being goofy."

Deeks shook his head now fully resembling his Shaggy persona. "What? His initials are J and D."

"It sounds like you're calling our kid a shot of whiskey."

Whatever remark he was going to fire off was cut short at her sharp intake of breath. "What?" Panic and concern flashed through his eyes.

She simply grabbed his hand, their wedding rings clinking together, and pulled his down to her extended stomach. "Nothing the baby's just kicking" Another thump, and Deeks eyes were filled with such wonder and innocence, it brought tears to her eyes.

"I never got to do this with Melissa or Justin." A sad little smile graced his face as he tried to hide the wistfulness in his voice.

"You are now. And that is all that matters."

The End.

**Thank You for reading. I truly hope you enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
